when the night end
by klauroline4life
Summary: Katherine, caroline and stefan living in the early 20's trying to keep a low plrofeil. Until on day they meet the originals and everything goes to shit. Maine paring: kailijah, klaroline.
1. prologue

_**Bulgaria 1490 **_

Running that all she ever did and that what she needed to be doing but she got tired and went home, just like he said she would. She didn't understand what he meant when he said she would pay or when he said there isn't anywhere she could go that she wouldn't be found. Until that night that is.

"Mother, father" she screamed her voice beaming with excitement as she ran towards the house.

"Mother, father where are u" she said but didn't hear anything. She decided to open the door wondering where her parents were at this ungodly hour. Katerina wasn't prepared nor was she excepting what was hiding being the door of her childhood home Blood was all she saw open as she open the door, it was on the floor on the carpets and on the wall it was everywhere, it look like someone took buckets of blood and throw it all over the room. She knew what happened and she knew who did it yet she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe he was able to find her family, she couldn't belive he killed them all.

She open each and every door in the one storey house until there was but one room left to open, her room. "Come on katerina. U can do this" she said to herself before sighing heavily and grabbing the door handle. "It can't be that bad" she said to herself, how wrong she was.

She saw their motionless bodies lying on the floor she shook her head refusing to believe what she was seeing, Her mother was lying face down on her bed while her father was hanging on the wall with a sword trough his heart, her sister was seating at the foot of the bed with blood dripping from her neck and covering her nightgown. They were all dead.

"No" she screamed as she rushed to their bodies "please wake up" she plead as she shock her mother's body "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said whit tear in her eye. Her eye where no longer happy, her face was no longer innocent. Whit her parent in that bedroom on that sad October night katerina petrova died her innocence and her sense of wonder died with her that night Katherine pierce was born.

_**Somewhere outside of Germany 1492**_

"Let me go" "please don't do this to me" her fourth victim screamed as she sunk her fang in to her neck, she drank her fill then droop the lifeless body to the floor

"It nothing personal honey but a girl has to eat" she answer with a smug look on her and blood dripping from her chin

"You don't have to make a mess of it" said an unknown voice behind her. She turned wondering who the voice belong and came face to face with a petty blond and green eye girl wearing a dress dark as the night surrounding them.

"And who might you be" she said looking at the unknown girl like a predator looking at their prey ready to attack at any moment if she's provoke.

"I'm Caroline" said the blond whit a sweet a melodious voice and a smile on her "here u might need this" she said as she handed her a handkerchief. Katherine hesitated before taking and wiping the blood of her face.

"I'm Katherine" she said hesitantly

"Well Katherine are u just going to stand there are going to help me clean your mess" as she picked up her first body wondering why the hell she was even helping this stranger

"So what are you?" asked Katherine curiously while picking up one of the bodies

"Same as you except I don't feed from human" said Caroline with a disgust look on her face

"Well thank you for the help, see you around" said Katherine after moving her last body and throwing it in the fire Caroline just made. She started walking away but turned around to look at Caroline and said "maybe are paths will cross in a year or two" while picking up her long green dress.

"Katherine do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?" asked Caroline hesitantly "I mean if u don't u can stay in my cabin."

"I would like that very much thank you Caroline" replied Katherine whit a bright smile on her face

Sense that cold November night Katherine and Caroline becomes close friend, for year they traveled the world together, learning new thing and meeting new people. If you see Katherine chances are Caroline wasn't far behind

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Bang, bang

That all she heard until she saw him fall to the ground. Stefan was dead he was dead because of her

"No, Stefan." She said while running to his body with tears blurring her vision. She place a hand on his bullet wounds and rocked him softly "Please look at me" she said turning Stefan head so he was looking at her

"Hi" he whispered to her softly with a sweet smile on his face

The ghost of a smile appeared on her face until she heard voices coming her way. Stefan heard them to, he tried to tell her to run to run and leave him. "Katerina" he whispered softly. The minute she heard him say her name she knew, she knew he was gone, forever. This was all her fault she thought everyone she love always dies because of because they weren't smart enough to realize she was trouble.

The footstep got closer the voice got closer she couldn't stay for them to catch she had to go; she slowly put his body to the ground and place a kiss on his lip. "I love you Stefan". Whit that she did the only thing she could she ran, she picked up her green dress gave one last look to Stefan and ran She ran to Caroline, to her best friend, her only family.

"Caroline" she started yelling as soon as she got close to the house "Caroline please open up" she said while knocking on oak door of the house. She could hear Caroline getting of the bed to come and open the as soon as the door where open she walks in without waiting for an invitation after all the house was in fact partially hers

"Katherine how did you get out?" the blond asked not really shocked by the fact that her friend was able to get out of a spell tome they put her in, she had no doubt in her mind that Katherine would get out but still she wondered

"He came to save Caroline" she said in a low voice that was barely audible and that when her friend realize she was crying she ran to her side and said

"What wrong Katherine? Why are u crying "caroline was shock to say the least she had never seen Katherine cry before. In situation where she would have crumbled her best friend never did, she took everything head on and with a smug look to her face. She never saw katerina petrova she always saw Katherine pierce, she always saw the strong, stubborn, self righteous, cocky, at time annoying girl she grew to love like a sister but tonight that not what she saw, she saw someone that was broken and lose. Katherine was crumbling and she need her to put her back together so in normal Caroline fashion she put a brave face on trying to hide to fact that she was scared out of her mind and went to the kitchen to make tea for her best friend.

"Who came to save you?" she ask again while handing her the glass of tea she made.

"Stefan care. Stefan came to save me and now he's dead" she said wiping the tear from her eyes "he loved me care, he really loved me" she said to herself more than her friend.

"Katherine looks at me" said Caroline firmly but Katherine kept looking at her hand "katerina look at me" she said again in this time grade her hand

"What is it Caroline" she said when she finally raised her head

"Didn't you say u where feeding of him?" Caroline asked

"What does that have to do with anything Caroline" yelled Katherine visibly irritated whit the fact that her friend was more focus on scolding her then helping her in her time of need

"if you where that mean he has your blood in his system" Caroline yell back mad at the fact that she yell at her when she was only trying to help "he's not dead Katherine he in transition"

"No! No! No! That can't be" said Katherine in denial but when she thought about Caroline was right, it hasn't been 24 hours sense she gave him her blood which means he would be waking up soon whit no idea of what happened to him. He needed help and she couldn't stay and help "you have to go to him, you have to help through his transition. "She said grabbing Caroline's shoulder franticly "I have to run which means I won't be able to help him please you have to help him please Caroline for me" Katherine begged Caroline

"Of course I will. You have to run Kath" said Caroline with a worried look on her face

"No Caroline! I can't leave you, I can't leave him" she said hysterically

"Katherine you have to, I'll find him and ill help him and then I'll find you everything going to be ok" said the blond as she look straight in the eyes of her best friend "you have to run" "please do it for me"

"Ok." She said shaking her head "your right you're always right" as she was exciting the room she turned around for a final look at her best friend, her only friend and said "take care of him Caroline and take care of yourself. Find me when you're ready"

"Course I will. I love you"

Caroline search the whole night for Stefan and wasn't able to find him and when he awoke she knew. He left a long line of bodies pointing straight to where he is. "I'll have to teach him to control himself" she said out loud as she past the fourth body "or at least how to not kill them" she said when she past a pill of dead bodies.

When she final got up to him she saw him feeding from a man, his back was turned to her and she had to admitted that he had a hot back, when she remember why she was there she grad his shoulder and throw him of the poor man he was feeding from and that when she realize the man wasn't dead, the man she was holding up was Jonathan Gilbert a man she know for a fact took part in trapping Katherine. Caroline didn't see the reason to let a monster like that walk free so she ripped his head from his neck and drank the blood coming out of his skull, when blood stop dripping from the man`s head she turned around to take a look at Stefan who was watching her with a look of disgusted or maybe it was envy clouding his face.

"Hi Stefan" she said with a sweet smile "so I hear your dead" she added in the hopes of lighting the mood

"You're one of them" said Stefan "you and Katherine are both vampire?" he asked "and now so am I but how" "why didn't she tell me. Why isn't she here and why are you?" he asked again with a sad voice.

"yes me, you and Katherine or vampires and the reason she isn't here is because she had to go, everyone knows what she is and she couldn't stay any longer" "and to answer your final question I'm here because she couldn't and you need someone to help you go through you transition, I'm here to explain to you what you can and can't do to show you how to fed without committing murder and to give you this" she handed him a ring

"What that" she asked holding the ring up to her

"That my friend is your daylight ring and whenever you go in the sun without it you'll burn, well the part of your skin that has contact with the sun. if you don't like when we meet up with Katherine we'll get you another one now let go" she said giving him a hand so she could stand up an " you might need this" she said while handing him a handkerchief. "Now let go"


	2. Chapter 1- the meeting

**Chapter 1**

_**Chicago 1922**_

"Stefan get your ass down here" she yelled at the top of her lungs even though she knew he could hear her perfectly find. Stefan was upstairs in his room when he heard her screamed for him; Stefan's room was large with a seating area, a bathroom on suit and a balcony that overlooks the city. He looked in the mirror beside his door picked up his hat he places it on his head as he was getting ready to come down. "Stefan" he heard her scream once more this time sounding a little more irritated then the first "I'm coming" he screamed back before putting on his jacket and heading downstairs.

Caroline, Katherine and Stefan lived in a three room apartment in the north side of Chicago, they moved to the city a month earlier when Katherine was sure it was safe for them to stay in one place without him finding them. They were practically native to the city now they knew all the best places to find all the best speakeasies, the best dive bras and the best clothes. Caroline and Stefan became fast friend and stayed together throughout the years. Along the years Stefan, Caroline and Katherine developed and brother and sister relationship they shared everything with each other and they all care very deeply for one a other.

"Good morning care" he said with a sweet angelic voice "what for breakfast?" he asked as he sat down on the table. Caroline put a mug of coffee beside his egg and bacon, he picked it up and started sipping but stop when he realize something was missing "where's Katherine" he asked worriedly. Her absence worried him, she wasn't there to take bacon of his plat and to welcome him with her sarcastic comment about the outfit he choose to wear like every day

"She's out for a while, she said she'll be back on Monday she want to divert attention from Chicago for a while" Caroline said nonchalantly "don't tell her I said this but I think she really like it here"

"One can tell by the amount of guys that she comes home with every night. This place was practically made for her"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well with this new prohibition law she get to break the rules all the time, this city is big enough for her to hide and the body count is never a problem whit all these mob wars happening, the world is changing care and the change is starting here. Katherine love being in the front line of a revolution" thinking about it all those things he listed are also why he chose to come here in the first place. These where only some of the reason Katherine loved it here, he could of gone on for hours upon hours on why Katherine loved it her but he didn't have that kind of time.

Caroline on the other hand loved it here for the simple fact that she was with her family, anywhere they go she would follow no questions ask. Some people would say that she needed to be more independent or that she relied on them to much but she didn't see it that way because they were all dependant on each other. Just like dominos, if on fall they all fall. If Caroline was sad everyone was sad, if Katherine was happy they were all happy, if Stefan was mad they would all be and that exactly how she like it. They where a family, they where messed up, weird and completely unconventional but they where the best she had. Her only family when she was growing up alienated her for something that wasn't her control. When she first meet Katherine she was all alone trying to get a handle on her vampirism, they both where, she became the sister she always wanted, she became her best friend and only family, that was until she meet Stefan.

At first she was worried that Stefan would take all the place in Katherine's life and that she would be left alone again but that never happened. She and Katherine trained Stefan, thought him how to fight, how to control his vampire impulses, how to feed without killing, just about everything he needed to know. They grow close, even when Stefan and Katherine where together they never forgot about her, they always included her and never made her feel like the third wheel in their relationship. Even after Katherine and Stefan realize they couldn't make it work they never blamed her nor did they put her in the middle. They stayed friends through it all and somewhere along the way they became a family.

"Well Stefan you have to go to work before your late" Stefan raised his head from his plate and looked at the clock.

"I guess your right I still don't know why you insisted on us having normal job and appearing normal" he handed the plate over to Caroline who took it in put it in the sink

"We need the money. We can't just go around compelling everything we need from people Stefan" Stefan just rolled his eye at her compassion for others, they would often pick on her for it but she knew that what they loved most about her

"You love your job, you love being a journalist and you love writing. So stop complaining and go to work" she gave him a pointed look, he gave her a kiss on the forehead

"What are you going to be doing all day sense Katherine isn't her?" He ask he never liked leaving Caroline when Katherine wasn't there but he had to go to work and there was no way Caroline would let him stay home

"I'm going to work, the party's tonight and I need to make sure everything is ready, I also need to go to the hospital, were running low on blood bag and then I'll probably go grocery shopping. You're still coming to the party right" she ask more as a formality then anything

"Yes I am, I'll see you later care. Have a good day at work" he said as he closed the door behind him

"Isn't that my line" she asks before he had time to close the door. She hears him give a soft chuckle as that was soon drowned out by the sound of his Volvo waking up.

After he left Caroline went upstairs to clean the room. She first entre Stefan's room, she made his bed, put his cloth on the hanger and clean the bathroom. She then went on to Katherine's bedroom which was spotless like always. Her queen size bed was neatly made, her red satin cover and matching pillow where properly place not a wrinkle in sight. Her clothes properly placed on the hanger and her shoes properly put on the shelves. Her bathroom was surprisingly clean which was not like Katherine at all; she usually had a stack of makeup place on the sink and water all over the floor. Caroline found it odd that Katherine also clean her bathroom, the girl would always just clean her bedroom and when ask why she didn't also clean the bathroom she always said that there was a guess bathroom for a reason. Caroline just got used to always cleaning the bathroom but today wasn't the case. Before leaving the room she took a few second to admire the pictures hanging on her best friend princesses bleu walls. Katherine was a great photographer; she loved taking picture of everywhere and everyone they meet along their travels. Caroline and Stefan never failed to tell her how good she was. She was one of the first people to get her hand on a color camera and she never left it behind. Caroline gave a quick look at the clock and realizes that she had to get going if she wanted to get to work on time. She took a shower, got dress and went to work

Stefan walk through the door of his office and was immediately greeted by Mary. Mary was a sweet dark head and bright eye girl that work for Stefan as his secretary. She was a journalism major, one of the few girl in her class, she always tried her best to succeed and in help people. She hope to get publish one day and Stefan hope that he would be able to do that for her, if he was able to stay here long enough that is. He was helping her pay for her studies by putting a little bit more in her pay check then he should, in his opinion it is absolutely unfair that a woman get pays less than a man would. He hopes all of that would change once she became a journalist.

"Good morning Mary" he sang as he walks in the room and looked over to where his secretary peacefully going through her note from her journalism class.

"Good morning sir" she said with a bright smile on her face when she looked up from the book

"what do you have for me today marry? " he asked then realize there were some files seating on the edge of the desk, he went on to pick up the files as marry pulled at her binder and said

"Well sir you have an interview with the head of police at 10 and you have your friend Caroline party around 9"

"Is that it for the day Mary?"He asked in a robotic voice not even paying attention to what she was saying

"Yes sir that it" Mary answered "is there anything I could get you" she quickly added

"No" he said his eye still stuck in the files. Stefan walk in to his large office, close the door, took his jacket in left in on the floor in the back of his mind he could hear Caroline scowling him for being a slob but he did it anyways. The file he was reading spoke of the silent war going on between the mafia and the police. It spoke of the number of casualties, the innocent by standers that were just there at the wrong place at the wrong time. In his last story he predicted that the number of death on both side would rise, he was sad to realize that his previous statement was true. After reading all the file marry left for him he started thinking of all the question he could ask in his interview with the police chief. In his journalism world he was knew for his interview, his question where always to the point and he always got an answer, of course his gift of compulsion was the main reason for that. In the begging of each interview he always compelled them to answer his question truthfully. Caroline was right he does love his job, he love being able to find the answer and giving it to the general public this is his passion and he loved every minute of it.

"Mary" he called

"Yes sir" she answered from the other room got up and went to on to opening to door. She wonder why Stefan was calling her into his office usually it would take him an hour after coming in to ask anything of her, he understood that she had to keep up with school in work at the same time. He was a very understanding boss nothing like the other who would just boss her around and fire her as soon as she got in late because her classes run long. Stefan was nothing like that he appreciated her opinion and took them to heart, he treated her like an equal and for that she was grateful.

"How would you like to accompany me to my interview with the police chief" he asked even thought he knew she had no choice but to come.

"Of course sir" she said. Stefan was being weird today. He usually never wanted nor asked of her to go to his interview but today was a day of surprises and the best way to deal with surprises is to go with the flow. She waited for him to say something more but he didn't. She turned around to leave and half way to the door he said

"Oh and marry have your own question ready for the interview" he heard how heart beat accelerated and smirk to himself when he saw her shocked face

"Um ok sir" she said with a hint of shock in her voice. She started to leave but abruptly turned and asked "why" she quickly realized that she was out of line and changed her tone "I mean why do you want me to prepare question? You always ask exactly what the people want to know, I don't think mine would be that great and I don't understand why you need my help"

"Well one day you'll be a journalist and you will have to do your interview and you could use the practice. Write five question and when we get to the interview you ask two of them to the police chief" he said in his boss voice, he rally used it but this situation called for a little more.

"Yes sir" Mary said realizing that it wasn't up for discussion. She slipped out of the room quietly and went on to write her interview question.

Caroline walk out the hospital with her most innocent smile on. She grabbed her glasses from her purse in put them. Caroline loved doing this to her this wasn't just getting some blood bags from a local blood bank, no for her this was a stage where she could become a character. She would take her time come up with a back story for her character, buy the perfect outfit and the minute she walk in the hospital she was no longer Caroline, she became sally or Lucy or whatever name she thought fit her character best and today she was lily a newlywed that came to visit her husband in the hospital after an accident at work. She would walk around aimlessly until a doctor came to her aid, for there she would compel the doctor to escort her to where they kept the blood bag, she would take as much as she felt she needed, she would make the doctor escort her outside from there she would erase his memory and be on her way.

She throws the blood bag in the back seat of her bleu Buick and got in the driver seat. Caroline loved her car, she loved it because she bought it with her own money and she loved it even more because it was bleu her favorite color when she saw it she immediately feel in love, Stefan always joke that it was love at first site and she could not dine how true that statement was. She looked at clock and realized that if she wanted to go shopping she would have to drive faster.

First she went home and put the blood bag away, then she went drove down to north Michigan Avenue where her favorite shop where locate. She went to her favorite store "night walker" the irony never fails to amaze her. As she walked in the store she was greeted by one of the girl that work's in store.

"Hello can I help you with anything" said a tall a brunette that kind of looked

"No, no thank you" Caroline said trying to sad happy. She didn't want to admit but she loved going shopping with Katherine. Katherine would always help her pick an outfit and now that she wasn't here she knew she was going to have a hard time shopping. She went to three shops after the first before she found something she actually like. It was a red dress that came to her knees it was loosely cut and left her arms bare. She loved it really and decided to go out and find a matching pare a shoes.

"You should get the white shoes with that" she heard a girl say. Caroline just assumed it was one of the sales girl, she turned around and saw a girl that could probably be her twin. She came face to face with a blond and green eye girl. She tried to keep her tone of voice as normal as possible when she realized the girl was a vampire

"Really you think?" she said while picking up a pair of white peep toe flat she turned to look at the girl and said "what about these"

"No try these one" the girl picked up another white peep toe flat except this one was covered with a lace fabric and had a bow on the front.

Caroline took the shoe the girl was handing her and put it on, to her utmost surprise it was the perfect size. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and was taken aback by how right the girl was. She looked at the blonde and said "thank you. I would have never taught to wear white shoes with a red dress" she looked at her reflection once more before saying "I'm Caroline by the way"

"Rebekha" she said and with a bright smile.

"Well rebekha sense you helped me with my outfit the least I could do is help you with you" she soon realize she was over stepping "I mean if that ok with you" she added to try and redeem herself

"I would love that actually" she said as she flipped her blond hair "I'm going to a party tonight in have no idea what to wear"

The girl spent the day shopping and getting to know one another. She learned that Rebekha had four other brothers that were turned with her, she learned that rebekha was going to the party she plan and decorated. Rebekha on her part learned that Caroline leaved with to three vampire she consider her family, she learned that she love to organise thing and tell people what to do which was one of the thing they both had in common, she learned that Caroline organise most of the party in Chicago and made a job out of it. She could really see her and Caroline become friend.

Caroline went the rebekha house with her and got all the thing she needed then they headed to

Caroline's house and got ready there. Caroline would usually get ready and Katherine room where they would do their hair and their makeup but sense Katherine wasn't here Caroline was thrilled when rebekha presented the offer. She knew Stefan would meet her at the party so she wasn't worry when she got home to find that he wasn't there, knowing him he was probably in his office working on his story and not even realizing what time it was. After they got dress and did there makeup Caroline got blood bags for them to drink. When she entered the room with them rebekha gave her a strange look

"_What are you doing with those" rebekha asked looking at her like she was crazy _

_She then on remembers that not most vampire drink blood bags preferring it straight from the vein. She didn't have a problem with that per say but she never liked doing it, a few year back while they were in Mexico they realize that Stefan couldn't drink from the vein to often or he would over load and lose his control. From then on they started stealing blood bag from the hospital they would still feed when they wanted or when they need the extra energy but using the blood bag where far more easier than going hunting. She explain this to rebekha who was more lees understanding she reluctantly drink it until she was done_

_She wiped the blood that was in the corner of her mouth and said "your right it is much easier" she then went on to adding "it not like the real thing thought" _

_Caroline took the blood bag from her and dropped it in the trash, she re-entered the room to find rebekha in the bathroom "are you ready?" _

"_Yep" she said and walk out of the bathroom, they took Caroline's car again sense rebekha left it home and went to the party together _

They arrived to Gloria's a little then they should have. Caroline blamed rebekha but she just said _"it called being fashionably late."_ When Caroline walked in she was pleased to see that everything where placed exactly where she had instructed, this was always her favorite part about her job being able to see how everything turned out and seeing people enjoy themselves at an event she planned.

As they walked toward the bar a few head turned, it wasn't anything either of them weren't use to in fact it was something they both reviled in. "can I get you anything" one of the staff member she had hired said

"champagne" both girls said in unison, the girls gilled at how alike there where and stop just in time to see the waiter walked away to get the bottle and left the girl to their own distraction.

"You did an amazing job Caroline" the girls heard someone said behind them, Caroline didn't even need to turn around to know it was Stefan but she did anyways and greeted her best friend with a smile and a warm hug

"Im so happy you came" she said after releasing him from her hug and realized he was wearing the suit she picked out for him

"We both know I had no choice. If I didn't come I would have been hearing of it for day" he said in a joking voice. He remember the last time he didn't come to one of her parties, she refused to cook, clean or speak to him, it safe to say that now he learned his lesson. His gaze flick to there so rounding until it landed on a beautiful blonde looking at him with an intense green eye, he couldn't look away and for some strange reason he didn't want to. Caroline realized what was happening between the pair and couldn't help but smiled. She had never seen Stefan look at anyone like that in a long time, the last was Katherine.

Much to Rebekha's and Stefan's dismay there moment was broken by the waiter that came back with their orders and placed them on the counter. Stefan suggested that they found a table and that what they did.

"Caroline I forgot to tell you earlier but I invited my brother. I hope that ok" she said her eye now looking everywhere but Stefan

Caroline obviously wasn't bother by rebekha bother coming along now she was even thankful she wouldn't have to be the third wheel. She didn't miss how rebekha gaze where avoiding Stefan's like the plague. "Of course the more the merrier" she said in her bright usual Caroline voice

"Good because he just walked in the room" rebekha said her voice now turning back to her usual confident self. Rebekha told her brother to be on his best behavior and he promise not to embarrass her around her new friend. She was looking forward to meeting Stefan but she didn't except him to be this handsome and chiseled and now she had no idea how to act around him she didn't really know what his and Caroline's relationship was but al she knew was she made a new friend and she didn't want to lose that.

Caroline looked around the room franticly searching for a men who had Rebekah features she came up short and turned back to her conversation with Rebekah. She couldn't wait to meet rebekha brother she spoke so highly of him and by the way she would talk about him you knew she really love her brother

"Sorry I'm late Becca" said a light accented voice behind her, she turned around and finding where the voice came from. Her breath caught in her trout even though she didn't technically need to breath. She got lost in his eye before she even realized she was looking at him.

"It find nick. It not like I wasn't expecting you to be late" rebekha answered back, she couldn't even be mad at him she was just happy he came

"Oh becca don't be like that" he said and place a kiss on her forehead. He dropped that to the chair beside his sister and finally paid attention to the rest of the group. His eye immediately went to the other blonde who was speaking to his sister a moment earlier.

"Hi" he said he attend to say it to the group in general but it sound more like he was saying it to her. He gave her one of his best smile which she returned

"I think introduction are in order. I'm Caroline and this is my friend Stefan" Caroline said in realize how his ear perked up when he heard her say friend. She couldn't help but smile at that. Tonight was going to be a good night she said to herself not even realizing that everyone else in seating at the table was thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 2- the night goes on

**Hello readers, there just a few thing I would like to explain so you don't get lost. 1. Where finally meeting Katherine in this chapter but she won't really be interacting with people 2. Every time I change point of view I will use a line but every time I change scene, there's going to be a little Katherine paragraph 3. These characters can be seen as a little ooc throughout this story but I will explain why in the bottom 4. In my story Klaus doesn't have any members of his family dagger because before they dagger someone they come together as a family and talk about it, so kol is traveling with a coven of witch, finn is somewhere with sage. Have fun reading sorry for any spelling mistake I tried to fix them all and see you at the bottom **

**Chapter 2 **

When Klaus learned of Stefan job they got in a heated debate. Caroline sat down in awe of Klaus, she had never seen anyone hold their own in a debate with Stefan but it seems as though Stefan has found his match. They argued loudly for an hour while Caroline and rebekha were having their own conversation to the side, quietly laughing.

"Caroline" the group heard someone said and all conversation at the table stopped just in time to see a waitress running to their table. "Caroline something terrible has happened" the girl said. Leiya was her name and she was the head of the waiting staff .She and Caroline works closely together to prepare for the party. She would have never bothered Caroline if the situation wasn't too big for her to handle Caroline knew that which means she would have to work and that irritated Caroline more than anything.

Klaus sat down and watch as Caroline demeanor changed the moment the girl arrived at their table. Her face has become serious wiping away her easy and care free smile for a serious tight lipped smile that didn't reach her eyes, her posture changing from laid back to straight proper one, her voice changing from bubbly to serious and unforgiving when she spoke

"Yes leiya how can I help you"

"There's no food left" leiya said looking a little flustered

"What do you mean there no food left, leiya" Caroline said her calm sweet voice becoming a little harsh.

Leiya explained that the cook didn't anticipate the amount of people that were coming and didn't make enough food. Caroline couldn't help but be irritated by this situation because she remember specifically telling the cook to make more food. Because he didn't listen to her she would now have to work overtime.

Caroline turned to the group and said "well guy it seems I have to go" her eye lingered a bit longer on Klaus, she was really hoping to get to know him and spending time with him tonight but as her luck would have it no such thing was possible.

He watches her stand up from her chair and couldn't help the flash of pain and anger that flash through him realizing that she would probably be busy all night and the little time he had with her he spent talking to Stefan. Before realizing what he was doing he was also standing up from his chair. The rest of the table gave him a puzzled look.

"Will you need help?" he asked her

"Not really" the look on his face surprised her a bit. She turned to leave but came to the conclusion that maybe he would be able to help or at least keep her company while she worked "but you could keep me company" she suggested

"I would love to" he said. She watched him turn back to the table say goodbye to Stefan and kiss his sister on the cheek.

Rebekha wonder what was going on with the pair, she knows nick isn't the type to date and Caroline isn't the type of girl that just has casual sex but it seems like something was going on between the two, she was just starting to build a friendship with the girl and nick threatens to mess that up.

Stefan watches Caroline and Klaus go their own way leaving him alone with Rebekha, he would be lying if he said she didn't intimidate her, he didn't know what to say to her.

He was caught off guard tonight, Caroline didn't tell him she would be bringing someone else, she didn't tell him she would be so beautiful and the little amount of conversation he had with her showed him how intelligent she was. Now he was left alone with and he no Idea what to say her, he couldn't remember the last time he was around a woman he was attracted to, he couldn't remember how to act or what to say to her.

"Would you like a dance Rebekha" he said nervously and handed her his hand. She took it and gave him a sweet smile before answering

"Of course Stefan, I thought you would never ask"

Stefan walk her to the dance floor and couldn't help but feel the flash of anger that went through him when he saw the way the other man in the room where looking at her. It was strange that he felt so protective toward her when he barely knew her, it wasn't like what he felt toward Caroline are Katherine, no. This was different, she was different. As soon as they got to the center of the room, where other couple where dancing, the music started, it was a slow song he wasn't expecting it to be a slow song but he was more than happy to have her close to him. She smells like lavender and blood he realized. He couldn't help but close his eye as they dance together to the slow rhythm of the song not realizing that his dance partner was doing the same thing.

The second song started and they didn't realize they just kept dancing; they were stuck in their own little bubble of happiness. The crowd got bigger and then got smaller but they didn't realize they were simply mesmerized in each other and so was everyone else in the room.

The third song finish and he realize but she didn't she just kept her eyes closed and he couldn't wake her up from her daze she looked so peaceful and his arms, like she was born to be there, like she was made to be there. She intrigued him so much he wanted to get to the bottom of it, to the bottom of her, he wanted to understand her, and he wanted to know her every last piece of her. Strong but yet delicate, fearful but yet fearless. She puzzled him.

The fifth song started and she finally opened her eye and looked around the dance floor to see they were the only people still dancing; she gave him an apologetic smile and he respond with a genuine smile. They stayed there looking at each other until Rebekha finally broke the silence and said;

"Um, we should go back to are table or something" she asked nervously

"Yeah of course, I'll get us something to drink" he answered back trying to look unaffected by what had just happened but falling miserably. He watched her walk back to their table and went on toward the bar.

"Can I get you something sir" the waiter asked

"Yeah can you get me a bottle of vodka and two shoot glasses" he asked thinking vodka would probably calm him down and get conversations flowing.

He walked back to the table with the bottle in one hand and the shoot glass in the other. He came up to her with a mischievous smile and said "I hope you can handle your alcohol?" he place them on the table took the seat beside her and pour a shoot, he handed it to her with a smirk on his face. She took it from him with a defying look on her face and down it in a second she wipe her lips with the back of her hand and put it back on the table;

"Better then you can" she said smirking at the shock look on his face.

"Well I would say I'm impressed but that would mean I ever doubted you" he said and smiled more to himself then to her. She was full of surprised he thought, girls would usually pretend they can't handle their alcohol or they would say they don't drink so they would appear innocent when they were everything but. He looked around the room realizing that Caroline and Klaus where nowhere to be found which mean he had more time with Rebekah and he couldn't help but smile more at that. "So what do you say we do with this bottles of vodka?" when he realize she was waiting for him to talk

"I don't know drink it" she said and laughed a soft and bubbly laugh. That made him laugh and her face light up when she realize that he was laughing with her and not at her. She abruptly stopped laughing and said; "I have the best idea ever" she said excitedly.

Stefan was taken aback by how much she sounded like Caroline for a second there he now understood why the girl where friends. She look so happy, he didn't even care what her idea was he just wanted to make her happy "ok what is it"

Her smile got brighter by his answer "why don't we play a game" she watched as Stefan face change and she didn't understand what that meat. She didn't want him to think she was a stupid or immature she felt the need to explain the game "so I ask a question and before you answer you take a shoot then you ask me a question and before I answer I take a shoot. And vise versa until one of us is either drunk or we finish the bottle"

"Ok, but I have a question. I can ask you whatever I want?" he asks his smirk coming back in to place. There was so much he wanted to ask her in this was the perfect chance. He picked up the glass he just poured and handed it to her "I'll start, how are you?"

She smiled and he smiled she took the shoot her eye never leaving his as she downed it. He worried she wouldn't answer, he worried she taught it was stupid he was pleasantly shocked when her smile turned into a laugh, he was again mesmerized and he doubted that it would be the last time

Someone has been following her seen she left Chicago. Maybe it's one of his vampires lackeys caught sight of her but she doesn't know, all she knows is she can't be caught. She makes her way through Indiana not staying in one place for too long, whenever she thinks she safe and that she lost him she catches a glimpse of him hiding in the shadow. She can't stay for too long she can't risk getting caught. She too close to them, Indiana is too close to them. She needs to go farther. She can't get caught, they can't get caught. She isn't going to get them killed; she isn't going to be the reason

Caroline finally got everything in the kitchen worked out thanks to Klaus who call a chef to come and give an extra hand in the kitchen. She has insisted she pay the chef but Klaus wasn't having any of it. While they waited for the chef to come Klaus offered to give a helping hand in the kitchen while they waited for the chef to come. He was happy to see the look on her face when he told her he could cook, it was a mix between shocked and surprise. He was hoping to impress her and when he caught her staring at him while he cut some vegetable he realized he did just that. It was ironic because for the better half of the night he was the one staring, he watch her work, he watch her tell everyone what to do and when to do it.

He had to interfere once are twice when he saw that vein at the side of her neck twitching even though she tried her best to not lose her cool it was obvious to him that she was at the breaking point he tried to calm her and to his surprised he succeeded_. _He smiled to himself thinking back to their earlier conversation.

"_How about we go get some air" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. He didn't miss how she__relaxes__into his touch he was more __than__pleased when she nodded in agreement. He put his hand on her lower back in walk her out of the room not before turning back to the staff and the kitchen and saying " I don't know if you all have realise this_or_not but you job are hanging in the balance here so why don't you all do something remotely productive with your time"_

_When they arrived outside she took and big breath even thought she didn't actually need air and said "you didn't have to talk to them like that" she said quietly as she sat down on the step outside the door. He came and took the seat beside her and said "I know I didn't but you cannot look me and the eye and tell me you weren't thinking the same thing love"_

"_That__doesn't__justify__it"__  
__"Oh so you're not denying you were thinking the same thing" he said, his smirk coming back into place.__  
__"No I don't" she say defeated "I was one second from saying it to them myself"__Caroline__laughed, he looked at her and started laughing __too__. He doesn't even remember the last time he shared a laugh with someone that wasn't his sister. He loved his sister and he loved her company even more. Yes sometime she could be really annoying but she was his little sister that what she was born to do. So they sat there in silence for a while before he broke the silence "you_ _know__Caroline__I can cook" he said_

"_Oh really" she said looking at him with a perplexed look on her face__  
__"Why so surprised love" he asked her__  
__"I don't you just don't seem like the type of guy" she answered trying her best to no sound hurtful__  
__He turned around to look at her and said "what type of guy do I look like" his eye never leaving her. She__blushes__under his intense gaze, she suddenly forgot what she was about to say. He turned his gaze back to the street it took him a second to remember what he was going to say._

_He cleared his throat nervously and said "you know I could give a hand in the kitchen until the chef come"__  
__She looked at him for a moment before answering "ok sure thank you Klaus"__  
__"No problem" he said and stood up__wiping__his hand on his pant and gave her his hand so she could also get up. In__silence__they walked back to the kitchen hand in hand "you can call me nick"__  
__She took his hand got up and gave him a sweet smile before saying "thank you nick" he smiled back at her and guided her back inside_

Is it wrong that she couldn't take her eye on him, is it wrong that she was one step away from drooling at the sight of him? She had seen her fair share of hot guy in her time but he was a different, he wasn't your typical hot guy no, he was something different internally. Caroline had her doubt at first but the minute he walk in the kitchen took his jacket of and rolled up his sleeve she knew she made the right decision. Watching him order the kitchen staff around was like watching a king rule over his subject, when he talked everyone listen, no one dare to defy him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't starting to fall for him. She barely even knows him but for some reason she feels drawn to him.

"sorry I'm late" she heard a man say, she turned to see the man walking in the kitchen she wonder who he was how he even got in the kitchen but before she had time to say anything nick addressed the man first

"Sorry to call you up on such short notice" Klaus said as he put the vegetable he was chopping aside and walk toward the man

"It's fine Klaus, so what can I do for you tonight" the man asks looking toward the kitchen and his eyes landed on Caroline who was just standing they're looking at the exchange. Caroline gave Klaus a strange look and he caught on to what she was trying to say.

"Where are my manners, Caroline this is markedly the chef I called earlier to see if he could help us. Mark this is Caroline the girl I told you about" he turned to the rest of the kitchen staffed and said "mark will be taking my place in the kitchen" his eye wonder the room for a little bit until he found what he was looking for "lie if you could please give him the menu of what he need to make it would be lovely. Oh and if you could get one of your best bottles of…" he looked back at Caroline.

Caroline was absolutely amazed by him, he exudes confidence and authority and everyone are him seemed to be aware of the fact that he was in charge, there was something about him Caroline thought, when he was with her he was gentle but when he was with the other he become a whole different person and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but she was sure willing to find out. She was snapped back to reality when she realizes everyone in the room was waiting for an answer, she got up from the chair she was sitting on and said "red wine" she watch as a smile played at crossed Klaus.

"would that be all said lie" nervously it was clear to Caroline that Klaus made her nervous so instead of waiting for him to answer she spoke first "yes that will lie, just make sure everything goes as smoothly in here"

"Thank you for doing this mark" she heard Klaus say to mark as he put his jacket back on

"Of course Klaus, you owe me one" he said jokingly and Klaus laugh at that it was clear that mark and Klaus where friends and for some reason that made Caroline smile to herself. She walks to the doorand waited for him to finish his conversation. When he looked at her he realised she was waiting for him he said his goodbye and walked toward Caroline. Caroline saw him take the bottle from leiya and gave her a charming smile, Caroline couldn't help but feel a little jealous and she quickly let it go when she realizes he was once again coming her way.

"So you ready to finally have a little fun" he said raising the bottle up, she smile at that and let him guide her out of the kitchen. Caroline was starting to get used to his hands on her, she never felt so much attracted to a guy she first meet, the last guy she was with didn't treat her so well to say the least and she didn't know if she was quite ready to be with another guy or if Rebekah would even be ok with her being with him, what am I even thinking she said to herself you don't even know him Caroline get a hold of yourself. She realizes that he brought her into one of the outside patios she looked at him suspiciously wondering why he brought her outside instead of going back to their table.

He realizes the look he was getting and smiled before pulling out a seat for her "I thought you would like to come back outside and get away from all the noise"

She sat down and smile at his chivalrous ways and said "thank you" "what would you like for us to do out here anyway" she added

"Well I thought we could talk about you, your hope, and your dreams anything you would like" he said simply

"And why do I fascinate you so much" she asked not caring if she it came off as rude. She barely knows this guy and he already wanted to know everything about her when most guys don't even care to learn her name

"It's simple really" he said turning his head to look at her straight in the eye "you fascinate me" he broke the eye contact looking straight headed of him "but I understand if you don't want to talk to me" he said coldly

He was closing up she realized, he was trying to look unaffected by what she said and that made her sad. "What would you like to know first" she said giving him a polite smile.

"How about how you started your business" he said before grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring her a glass. She gave him a genuine sweet smile which he couldn't help but return

She had the perfect plan, she had to let him catch her, she had to let her grad down and make him believe she didn't think he was still following her. she need to find somewhere that was crowded, somewhere she would blend in , she would need to be around a large group of people all night, then she would need to go somewhere secluded make him believe that his only chance and then she would kill him. She's Katherine pierce and there's no way in hell she's getting caught.

Rebekah laugh at the answer Stefan give her, it was safe to say that both players were getting a little tipsy. They've been playing the game for an hour now the bottles were almost over by the look of it there were 4 shot left to for her and two for Stefan. She was having such a blast with Stefan, he was sweet, caring and at the same time completely mischievous. After his first question all the other questions seem to have a double meaning asking something when he really meant something, hiding behind his innocent smile and sweet laugh. There would be time before he answered a question when he would just look at her and she swears he saw straight into her soul. They were in their own little bubble it seems and she really didn't want to have to get out.

Stefan grabbed the bottle and poured a shoot "my turn to ask a question" his voice as seductive as ever if Rebekah wasn't sitting down she doesn't doubt that her knees would have given in.

She took the shoot from him drank it and said "ask away" he eye seems to little up at that and for the first time in the little game did feel nervous to what he was about to ask

His face becomes surprisingly serious at her "if I kissed you right now would you let me" he's eye never left hers he didn't even blink

Rebekah didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be too eager and look desperate or to impassive and look like she wasn't interested. Of course she was attracted to him anyone with eye would be, the way he looked seating in that booth with confidence and authority radiating of him. He made her feel so special when he looked at her, he made her feel human, he didn't belittle her or made him feel small in his presence and she could really see herself falling in love with him.

"Yes" she said breathlessly. Rebekah got up and walks away from the table without looking back; she ignored his calls and just kept walking straight to the girl's room. What are you doing Rebekah she said to herself reflection you can't fall for him Rebekha what if he and Caroline are more than friend, what if he has feeling for someone else, what if he breaks your heart. She needed to know but first she needed a drink. As she was walking out of the bathroom she saw a red head coming in, a human red head none the less. She really hates redheads. "Hi" she said sweetly to the girl

"Um hi" the girl answered she was heavily intoxicated which means compelling would be a snap her pupils started dilating and she said "you're going to follow me quietly to my both and you aren't allowed to talk can you do that for me" the girl nodded in approval and followed Rebekah as she walked away.

"Who is she" asked Stefan suspiciously

"I got us a snake" Rebekah said as she took a seat beside the girl "dig in" she said before seeing Stefan vampire feature coming, I thought he was hot before she said to herself. She raised her hand to Stefan's face and traces her finger from his veins to his fang and was shocked when his fangs pierce her finger and draw blood. She watches him licked to blood coming out of her finger and she couldn't stop her vampire features to show, she turned her head away so he wouldn't see but he grabs her chin and turned her back to him

"Beautiful" he said more to himself than to her. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other vampire face fully on display until their moment was ruined by the girl moving between them.

Rebekah looked at the girl then looked at Stefan it was like communicating without a word and together they both sank the fang into her.

"Stefan" he heard Rebekah saying softly snapping him out of his blood lust. He realize that the girl's heart rate was slowly going down, if Rebekah wasn't there to snap him out of it the girl would of probably died in his arms. He was so ashamed of himself he almost killed a girl, he almost killed a girl in front of Rebekah what will she think of me now.

"I'm sorry, I could of gotten carried away" he said apologetically  
"It's fine, Caroline explained to me your situation and honestly I don't think there's anything wrong with that it happens to everyone really. When you're so caught in the moment you lose control. There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of" she said. He lost count of the amount of time she said or did something he wasn't expecting, he lost count of the amount of time she took his breath away.

Top of Form

He watches her as she gave the girl some blood and compelled to go find her friend have a good time and forget all about this in that moment she reminded him of Caroline. It was like her telling Rebekahthat just in case he was in a position where he needed to stop where is Caroline anyway.

"I should find Caroline, tomorrow's a work day and I need to finish my article" he said. Stefan wasn't just saying that to get away no but he really had to go find Caroline and he need to have this article in before midnight, which mean his night with Rebekah was coming to an end.

"Oh um yeah I should get nick too" she stood up and grab his jacket for him "um you have something of your face" she said nervously as she raised her hand to and whipped her thumb at the on his jaw line before putting it in her mouth.

"There probably together" Stefan said "Caroline and Klaus" he explained when he saw the confused look on her face. He didn't want their night to end so he added "maybe we could look for them together and I could tell you all about my story" he said politely and watch as her face light up at the idea.  
"Yeah that sound great" she took his hand and together they walked away from the booth.

The music was loud and the crowd was big just how Katherine likes it, it was small enough for her to stand out but big enough for her to blend in. she was in a small underground club at heart of Florida, she arrived in Florida Saturday Morning and made it her mission to find a party to go she never like going to parties without Caroline or Stefan they always made sure she didn't get into too much trouble but tonight she was on her on and tonight was all about business not pleasure. Who said you can't have a little pleasure while doing business she thought when she saw that sandy hair blonde sitting at the bar and was looking her way. She walked to the bar and took a seat on the stool beside him and pretended to wait for the bartender to come her way

"Can I buy you a drink" he asked

"You can but I can't promise you I'll drink it" Katherine answered

"I'll take that as a yes then" he said. Katherine smiles and turned her head to look at the other direction. From the corner of her eye she saw him or at least thinks she thinks it's him but that's not possible, what would he be doing here? She got up from the stool and walk away.

Klaus and Caroline swayed to the music playing in the distance. They didn't realize when the hours tick by or didn't hear the footstep of their friend approaching.  
"Well isn't this cozy" they heard Stefan say and immediately realize that they were no longer alone.  
Would you give me the honor" he said handing Caroline his hand  
"How can we dance nick, there isn't even any music out here" she asked confusedly. Klaus just laugh a genuine laugh and it felt so good to laugh  
"Why are you laughing at me" Caroline asked irritated.

"I'm sorry you just look so cute when you're confused" he said and laughed even more when Caroline huffed. "to answer your question sweetheart we don't need music where vampire we just have to find it" she took his hand and he pulled her closed and together they dance to the music that was playing in the distance each of them completely tangle up in one another.

"Well Klaus are going to explain why you're where dancing with Caroline" Stefan asked with a hint of anger playing with his voice.

"Nothing mate, there was music and when there's music you dance" Klaus answered nonchalantly

"You know what I'm leaving, nick I will be waiting up front for you" Rebekah said before storming off angrily.  
"Rebekah" "Rebekha wait" Stefan pleaded but she didn't wait she just kept on walking making him go after her, leaving Klaus and Caroline on their own once more. Bottom of Form

"Caroline" he said before she had the chance to leave "would you like to have dinner with me sometime"

Caroline slowly turned back to face him with a huge smile on her face and said "yeah nick, I would like that very much"

She needed some air screw catching who was following she just couldn't be in that crowded room any longer. She opens the door first door she came upon. Once outside she took a big breath and tried to calm herself and gain her composure back. The door to the alley once more, she turned thinking maybe it was the guy that followed her out. Her breath caught in her throat, her none breathing heart started back up at top rates. He was exactly as she remembers except his hair was shorter and he wore a suit he looked the exact same. Not being able to handle the shocked she fainted.

**How was the chapter did you enjoy if so leave a review if not leave a review. A lot a shit will go down in the next chapter, there will be more Katherine, more kailijah, and Klaus will be back to his usual self. I promised I would explain why these characters are a little ooc so here we go. **

**Katherine:**** I always thought that the only reason Katherine had such a cold exterior and was seen as a self-serving bitch was because she never had anyone that cared about her or anyone that was loyal to her and sense this story is a little AU she has that in Stefan and caroline. Katherine didn't escape before the blood sacrifice but after when she woke up from the dead only to realize she died with elijha blood in her system **

**Caroline: she ****is still a neurotic control freak with a bubbly personality except. Her mother and father never really loved her and her sister never really cared for her. I will explain why later on in the story. **

**Stefan: ****Stefan didn't spend his life in love with Katherine there actually friend and he sees her like a sister same with caroline. Sense he had that support group he never become the ripper which means he feed from humans except he can't really control himself **

**Rebekha:**** rebekha is rebekha except now she a little less of a bitch **

**Klaus:**** Klaus is still Klaus except in this story he will threat his family and everyone he care about the same way as she treat caroline, he will be more human and less murder. He is also a hybrid. **


	4. Chapter3 part 1 A little bit of history

**Hey readers sorry for the really late update most of it was laziness, writes block and project I had do but anyway. I force myself to have write this seen I have time. I wanna have part to of this chapter out before I go a little break because of exam and shit. So um chapter is practically all kalijah I hope I don't disappoint anyone and have fun reading. **

**PS there will be smut, my first time writing it so um don't kill me if it suck. Also apologizing for any spelling mistake I did my best to find them all also I will go back to fix the spelling mistake and chapter 1 and 2 when I have time.**

**Chapter 3 **

Katherine opened her eyes slightly; everything around her looked hazy as if she was dreaming. She realized she was lying on satin sheet on a four poster bed, her eyed move round the room until her eye landed on a man standing in the doorway and that when she remembered. She used her vampire speed to get to the closet wounded chair she could fine and broke the leg off.

"what do you want Elijah" she said her voice harsh and unforgiving she held the stake close to her ready to attack him at any moment "going to take me back to your brother so he can finish what he started centuries ago" she spit out her voice drowning in anger and hatred

"Katherine you don't know what you're talking about" Elijah said as he took a step toward her. As soon as he came closer to her she moved back and Elijah couldn't help but be hurt by the gesture he tried to calm her by saying "it wasn't like that you have just been misinformed"

"Really Elijah please tell me what it was like" she said angrily "because I remember you promising me it would be ok, I remember going through the sacrifice **willingly, **I remember being turned because you said I wouldn't have to die and most of all I remember you telling me we could be together and I was just a fool thinking that you actually meant it."

"Katerina you know that's simply not true" he said softly

"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that" she yelled

"Over all these centuries I never once stopped loving you, I never once stopped thinking about you and I never stop caring about you" he said his temper rising even thought he did his best to keep a cool exterior

"Really Elijah, did you really love me when you told me to go to roses and wait for because I did. I love you with all my heart and I waited for you I waited for you to come and get me but you never came and I knew for a fact you weren't daggered. I woke up one day just to have rose kick me out because your brother was out to kill me and everyone that I know or that was willing to help me"

"I went back to you" he said "you must know I went back for you"

"You shouldn't of left me there in the first place" she yelled

"it was never my intention to leave you Katerina but what do you think my brother would of done to you if you were there when I told him I was leaving him so I could be with you?" he asked "he would of killed you on the spot"

"You don't know that" she said sounding less angry

"Yes I do and I wasn't going to risk it" he said before quietly adding "I wasn't going to risk you" he took a step toward her in this time she didn't move, he smiled at his small accomplishment.

"You could have looked for me you know" she said quietly "if you really wanted to find me you could of search for me"

He took another step toward her, then another and she still did not move he took that as an invitation and lifted her chin so she was looking right at him "I did look Katerina, I looked everywhere for you but you were always so good at playing hide in seek and I have always been so good bad at finding you"

Katherine looked at him longingly as all of her feelings for him come crashing down. Memories of them of their time spent together all those centuries all came flooding back. To have him standing right in front of her wearing the best suit she had ever seen made it unbearable, to have him look at her like she was the most important thing to him scared her and made her weak in all the right places. He was so close, she could smell his cologne, she could feel his hot breath touch her lips, and she could hear every unneeded breath he took "_get a hold of yourself, you're a petrova for fuck sake" _she said to herself. She couldn't let him hurt her again, she couldn't be weak and succumb to the overwhelming need to grab him and kiss

He raised his hand to her face only to give it a slowly caressed before saying "you have my deepest apologies for leaving you unprotected and for not finding you earlier" he said sincerely

She removed his hand from her check and couldn't help but smirk at the hurt and confused look on his face. She walked to the dark wood vanity in the room fixed her hair before turning back once more to face him "Did you really think it would be this easy? You say a few sweet words and I would be back to eating at the palm of your hand" she laughed mockingly before her face turned back normally "I would of once but that girl doesn't exist anymore. You killed her" she walked out the door and left Elijah in the room

"What just happened" Elijah said to himself shocked beyond belief by the scene that just took place in his hotel room. He never really expects her to welcome him with open arms after all these centuries but her hostility toward him took him by surprise. He spent centuries looking for her, he spent endless amount of time wondering if she still cared for him, imagining what their first encounter would be like and this was never what he imagine, never in his wildest dream.

When he saw her in Chicago he thought his mind was only playing tricks on him. She looked the exact same but at the same time completely different she was taller than before thank to the shoes she was wearing but when he looked at the girl standing in from of him it was still his Katerina. For a brief amount he taught that the girl he was looking at was another doppelganger but the thought was quickly put to rest when he heard her laugh the same laugh that he cherish and made every part of him feel alive. In that moment he knew his search was finally over and that he had found her. He would not be able to live with himself if he left her go again, he would do anything in his power to make her love him again and if the moment they shared earlier was any indicating she still felt something for him with time he would harness that and make her truly love him again they would be able to have their second chance. If he could find her that is.

The Monday morning sun hit him the moment he steps outside and he regretted leaving his hat in the hotel room he had rented the previous night. Finding her would be easy unless she wanted to be found and he really doubted that she did but he was determined to fine her lucky for him now it would be easier than before.

He found her in the far in of town in alley feeding on some random bystander. It was the first time he had ever seen her feet even after her first turn and made her first he wasn't there to see. He resented himself for that he resented his brother even more for taking that from him. Looking at her feet on this man made him realizes what he really missed out on, it was one of the most provocative and beautiful thing he had ever seen. When blood no longer came out of the man's veins she dropped the lifeless body to the grounded she finally turned around to face him vampire features fully on Display and blood running down her face.  
He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her "here" he said his voice horse as he tried to appear normal and keep himself under control  
"Ever the gentleman" she said wiping her face "what are you doing here Elijah don't you understand I want nothing to do with you" she said harshly  
Elijah couldn't help but smile at that "we both know if you didn't want me to find you I wouldn't be here" he watch as she glared at him but said nothing and took that as a confirmation "we have history you and I. I know you Katerina"  
"I told you not to call me that" she spat "Your Katerina is dead, she no longer exists Elijah why won't you understand that?" she asked  
He looked at her for a moment before saying "because I think that my Katerina is still there"  
"Well she not" she said simply  
"Will you not give me the chance to see that for myself and if she really not there will deprive me of the chance to get to know the new you. I spent years searching for you and I'm not going to give up without a fight. Not again I promise you" he waited for to say something but she didn't.

He looked at his watch to see what time it was and said "how about you and I have brunch together, where I could get know this new you and you can explain to me why on earth you thought I would ever hurt you or why Niklaus would want to hurt you for that matter" he gave her his hand and for a second there he worried she wasn't going to take it. She looked at his hand for what seem like forever and walk away.

She turned around to look at him and said "aren't you coming, I know this lovely place that makes the best eggs" she said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back this means she was giving him a chance, this mean she was giving them a second chance at least he hoped

"Hello can I help you" Caroline said to the elderly woman walked into her office. Caroline didn't usually go to the her office but today was one of those days where she had to go through the book checking how much money she brought in and how much she use to plan the parties. She also went on to hire a new party cook and to pay everyone that help make her latest party a success.  
"Yes I'm looking for Caroline Salvatore" the woman asked as her eyes wandered the room  
"I'm Caroline Salvatore what can I help you with" she said sweetly  
"I was actually hoping that you would be available to plan a black tie party I'm hosting" the woman answered  
"Please take a seat" she said gesturing to her the chair in front of her desk "so what can I help you with Mrs."  
"Mrs. Graceflied "

Mrs Graceflied talk for hours about how she wanted the party to be decorated, what she wanted to be served, the band she went there and the music she wanted to be played. Caroline always loves client that is like Mrs. Graceflied because they don't really need a party planner just someone to do the heavy lifting and making sure everything is in order those where the easiest client. She started by calling in her staff and telling them they would have to work on Christmas eve sense that when Mrs. Graceflied wanted her party and she was willing to pay them extra.

Caroline was almost done calling everyone she needed to call to make the arrangement for the Mrs. Graceflied party when the office phone rang "hello, Caroline Forbes speaking"  
"Hi Caroline, it Rebekha I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?"  
"That would be great actually I was just about to go to lunch"  
"Well how about we meet at the same restaurant we had lunch last time"  
"Ok see you there in about 30 minute"  
"See you in 30 minute Caroline"

_*scene change: Stefan *_

What separates us from the animal? Why do they call it human nature in not animal nature? After all we were all animals?" he said his eyes looking at everyone in the room at the end of each class he always asked a question and gave 20 minutes to discuss his question with his students  
Apart from working as a journalist Stefan also taught a psychology class at the local college. After becoming a vampire he spent 10years studying psychology and being a vampire that has been a life for centuries means he has learned a few things about human nature and how they're wired because he loves helping people naturally teaching came to mind.

"Well because we know better, sir" a student in the third row seat. Stefan quickly searches his head and remember the girl's name was Vanessa  
"Would you care to elaborate Vanessa?"  
"Well sir, we know the different between right in wrong"

Stefan looked at the clock and saw that the class was almost coming to an end. He turned his attention back to her and said "everyone has a different view on what's right in what's wrong. It's all about perspective" and with that the bell rang and stood staring exiting the room.

"I would like a moment" he said in a low voice that most people in the room didn't hear him but then again he wasn't really speaking the human in the room.

A group of five people waited for the rest of the students to exit the room. When they first moved to Chicago Stefan witness a mob killing where a few innocent people were killed. He gave them his blood and waited for them to come back as a vampire. He tried to save 11 people but seven of them didn't wake up, for the ones who did he explained to them what had happened and gave them a choice between going through with the transition or not, the ones that didn't go through with it had a chance to say goodbye to their families. For the rest of them he thought them everything they needed to know about being a vampire or like Caroline likes to call it vampire 101.

When he was sure everyone was cleared out Stefan finally spoke "which one of you killed them"  
"Killed who" Clara asked. Clara was one of the first that woke up and decided to go through with the transition. Clara didn't have much of a life before she became a vampire, her parent never really cared for her, her sibling where too busy with their own shit to see that she was also struggling so when Stefan offers her this life as a vampire she jumped at the chance, at the chance to get away from her day to day life and to become something amazing.  
"Don't play with me Clara you all know the rules. If you need to eat from the vain don't kill, if you need to kill don't kill too many and bury the bodies"

"We didn't kill anyone Stefan" "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME" he yelled. Everyone in the room was stunned by Stefan action, Stefan never yelled even in the begging when they couldn't control it he has always been patient and understanding and to hear him yell at them like that was something they never even imagine was possible. "we didn't kill them Stefan" Clara answered quietly at fear of being yelled at once more, "maybe there's a newbie vampire in town" she added her eyes never meeting his

"Your right Clara" he turned to look at the board then said "you can all leave now, don't forget the meeting" he started gathering his paper not even realizing there was still one person in the room.

"What wrong Stefan, it's not like you to yell at us" Clara said in a soft and quiet voice

"Nothing" Stefan said simply

"You and I both know that's not true" she walked closer to him and rub his hand on his shoulder to comfort him  
Stefan tense as her hand touched his shoulder. Stefan didn't want to be rude and move away from her touch but he wasn't comfortable with how intimate the touch was. He was reluctant to tell her what was bothering him, he was fully aware of how she felt about him and he didn't want to seem inconsiderate or rude. He knew how persistent she was, she wouldn't stop until he answered her truthfully. "It's nothing Clara, you should go now"  
"Oh ok" she said looking hurt "sorry for bothering

The truth is something was actually bothering, something blond, blue eyes and that goes by the name of rebekha. After she left him at the party he looked everywhere for her, he went outside and tried to catch her scent but she was nowhere to be found. He did everything he could and still he didn't find her, she even went so far as to telling her brother to tell him how to contact her. He doesn't even what he did to make her mad all he knows is that after leaving that party he couldn't stop thinking about her, about the way she looked at him, the way she felt in his arms especially the way she didn't make her feel bad for almost killing the girl she made him feel accepted, she made him remember how he was like when he was human. She made him feel human. He needed to feel like that once more and he needed to see her again.

*scene change *

"Are you just going to sit there in look at me all day or are you going to say something" Katherine asked Elijah with an unimpressed look on her face. Since getting to the restaurant Katherine and Elijah hadn't said a word to each other.  
"You know when I imagine finding you I never thought it would happen like" Elijah said. For the first time since breakfast began Elijah finally looked at her in the eye. Maybe his hair was shorter now and her whore a tux instead of his formal 1490 clothes but looking at him now took her back to the begin to the day they first meet.

*First meeting flashback*

Katherine's carriages stopped in front of lord caste, she took a second to admire and take in her surroundings. She got of the carriage and fixed her dress to make sure she looked good and proper. She was a bit anxious to meet the people that were kind enough to let an orphan into their house as a guest and maybe one day family. She knew the lord Mikealson looking forward to meet a woman to court and maybe one day marry.  
"are you nervous" her hand maiden rose asked, her handmaiden was one of the only people she considers friend even after she told her what happened she never left her or send or shunned her like the rest of the people in her village did

"No of course not why would I be nervous"

As Katherine was about to pick up her suitcases from the ground a hand came and took hold of her hands she turned her head to see who it was and came face to face with the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen and they were staring right back at her . Katherine broke the eye contact first realizing she was staring, she couldn't help the heat that went to her cheek when she realized his eyes were still on her and that their hand were still touching.  
Elijah reluctantly took his eye off her and said "a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't worry herself about her luggage, I shall bring it in for you

"brother we have people for that" said a man that was walking toward them  
"it finds Niklaus, there wasn't anyone present when miss.." the handsome man with brown eye said. It was when she realized who she was speaking to  
She curtsied politely and said "my name is Katherine Peirce my lord Mikealson" Elijah bowed and gave Katherine his most charming smile and said  
"I'm Elijah Mikealson and this is my brother Niklaus" Elijah said polity gesturing to his brother that was standing on the sideline enjoying the scene

"It's a pleasure to meet you, this is my handmaiden rose" Katherine said "thank you so much for taking me in into your home my lords"  
"let go inside and ill have one of the maid show you two to your room. When you are ready I will you both to meet us for tea" Elijah said and led the group to the gates.  
* End of flashback*

"Now you're the one stirring" Elijah said pulling her from her memories of him "but then again it has been thing right. Me staring at you, you stare at me something never changes right Katerina."  
"everything has changed Elijah and we do not have a thing" Katherine answered back, she stood up front the table and said "I don't even know why I accepted your request, you're obviously wasting my time" and with that she walked away from the table leaving Elijah once again.

Elijah finishes his tea before he got up from the table paying the waitress and followed after her. He found her standing at the side of the street he stood in front of her blocking her passage and said "did you ever miss or think of me at all Katerina, do I truly mean nothing to you" he raised his hand to her face and moved a lock of hair that was falling on it and blocking her eye "do you really not love me?" he asked her again his voice dripping in desperation

Katherine shock her head tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I can't Elijah" she whispered "I can't love you" she said louder this time her voice a little harder

Elijah shook his head at that and said "why can't you Katerina , why can't you love me"  
"because you left me Elijah, I can't love someone that left me" she said quietly

"I said I would come back I am nothing but a man of my word and I assumed that you Katerina would know me better than that, when I went back for you in you weren't there it was as if my heart was ripped out of my chest because I believe that YOU LEFT ME didn't mean that for one second I stopped loving you, I searched for you for centuries. Maybe we didn't meet in the best way possible but I REFUSE to leave you leave me I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON US. What can I do to make it up to you; I would do anything to have you look at me the way you use to just for a moment I want you to look at me with a little less hatred in your eye. I just want to be worthy of you" he let her go and took a step away from her and said "I just want you to…" he didn't have time to finish the sentence.

Before Katherine knew what she was doing her lip where on his kissing him with every bit of passion and love she had for him everything she had been withholding sense she first woke up this morning was finally set free. She moved away from the kiss first and said "this doesn't mean I forgive you, I don't think I'll ever fully forgive you but right now I can't keep fighting myself, I need this, I need you"

"Ok" he said before flashing them toward the closets empty alleyway and pushed her on the wall and started to kiss her lustfully she wrapped her leg around his waist and started to undo his pant he moved his hand from her face to her leg and started to make his way up her thigh and slowly slipped her underwear off. He slowly started to rub his finger up and down her folds stopping every time to tease her clit. She started to wiper uncontrollably as his finger went in and out of her.

Katherine grabs his hand and said "stop teasing me Elijah" Elijah just laugh in return and said "do you know what it's like to be in a room with you having you so close to me but not being able to touch you, you have not begun to experience teasing" he went back to his slow speed.

Katherine's body was on fire to say the least every touch was electric every kiss was mind-blowing and every move his finger made was like an assault on her sanity the way his finger moved in and out of her was killing her she could feel her climax begin she could feel it in her toes that oh so agonizing feeling and then his fingers where gone. "What are you…" she was cut off by his lips crashing to her lips in a lustful kiss, without he thrust inside of her and she half screamed in moaned into kiss. He started to thrust in and out of her each deeper and harder than the other making sure to pull out of her completely. Katherine was holding on to his body for dear life not because she was scared of falling but because she wanted to be close to him and hold him. Her climax started to build and she burly her him when he said "cum with" in a small growled as he started to move faster and faster harder and harder and her nails started to dig in his shoulder. They screamed each other name when they came their bodies coming to a slow stop.

She slid off him and couldn't help but miss him inside her, she put her underwear back on and fix her skirt before saying "we need to stop doing this"

"Stop doing what" Elijah answer taking a step toward her as he struggle to put his tie

"we need to stop having sex standing up" she took hold of his tie and help him put it on _"how domestic of you" she said to herself _after fixing the tie to her liking she smooth out the wrinkles and said "if anything this is are thing, having sex outside and on wall I don't think we have ever really made love in a bed"

"Me neither Katherine, we should rectify that"

Together they walked hand in hand through the streets in the direction of the hotel. Everyone else completely obvious to what had just happened between the two. Elijah and Katherine both happy at how everything happened, she still didn't forgive him and he knew that but he was going to try his best to get her to forgive him and Mikealson are nothing if not patient. Katherine still had a few thing she need to ask him like if his brother really was out to kill her did that mean that she and her friend were free but right now, right now she couldn't care less about that she just wanted to be happy with him.

**Once again apologizing for any spelling mistakes, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't disappoint. Please review and follow me on tumblr ** **klarolinemustbeendgame. **

**Have yourself a good day and/or night **


	5. Chapter 4 when the truth comes out

**raise your hand if you thought i stopped writing this. No but really guys i'm still here and ill keep writing this until it over anyways im really sorry i havent updated which is why im updating now, the rest of the chapter shall be here tomorrow are by the end of the week. **

**Chapter 4 part 1  
**

Katherine woke up later in the afternoon to find Elijah peacefully a sleep beside her, her first thought was to leave and never come back she wasn't use to waking up to someone, she would usually leave before they woke up or as she would pretended to be asleep until they left. This, this was never happened and Katherine was finding herself looking at Elijah as he slept with no need nor want to leave. Katherine put her head on his chest _"this is nice"_ she thought to herself as she went to sleep.

Pov: Elijah

"_Where am I, what on my face"_Elijah woke up feeling completely disoriented, he didn't remember where he was and who he was with until he reach out to move what was on his face. He realize that it was hair, her hair to be exact. Katherine was sleeping almost completely on top of him, her face buried in his chest, her hair all over the place. A triumphant smile spread a crossed his face as he remember what lead them to that position, year and year of searching and now he has finally found her, he found his happiness nobody would ever take this away from him. Elijah arms tighten around her waist at the thought of someone taking her away from him, he slowly placed a kiss on her forehead. Elijah heard a small giggle come from her and said

"You where awake this whole time?" he ask his voice filled with amusement

"I'm a light sleeper" Katherine said simply.

She started to get up and pull away from her and he couldn't help but think he did something wrong and that maybe she was back to hating him "where are you going" he ask all the amusement gone from his voice to be replace by worry

"well since somebody didn't think to also take my close from the hotel when he took me I don't have cloth which mean I have to go to the hotel and get my stuff" Katherine said with a teasing tone as she picked up her blouse from the floor and put it on

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would need cloth" he got up from the not bothering to bring the cover with him and walked toward the brunette.

Katherine couldn't help but look, she couldn't stop her mouth to open and her jaw from dropping at the site of him completely naked on front of him. He smirked at her reaction and walked toward her, he reached out to her never once breaking eye contact as he started to undo the first button and said "why don't you come back to bed with me where you won't have to worry about your cloth, how does that sound?"

"That sound nice" she said quietly and let him guide her back to the bed "but after we will have to leave, I told Caroline I would be back tonight and I don't want her to worry"

"Of course моята любов, anything you want"

* * *

Caroline arrives at the little restaurant, she walk toward the same table they eat at last time and took a seat. In typical Caroline fashion she got there 5 minute earlier then she was supposed to be. She took those 5 minute to analyze the menu, while she was looking at the menu she hear Rebekah heels eating the pavement her eye immediately shot up to Rebekah as she walked in. Rebekah face was lacking her usual cheerful, bright and calm demeanor, thinking back to the phone call she realize that Rebekah voice on the phone was also off which wearied her. Caroline starting taking about what could be bothering her new friend but her thought where easily interrupted by Rebekah seating down at the table.

"Hi Becca, how are you" Caroline asked sweetly trying to not let Rebekah facial expression bother her, even thought it really bothered her to see her new friend look so unhappy

"I'm good Caroline" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face, which was nothing like her real smile. "You're probably wondering why I call you today and asked you here. I had so much fun at the party with you at least before i left" she said a hint of laughter in her voice "so my brother Elijah is coming back today or tomorrow, nick and I want to throw him a party next week and koi might even come for a while, anyways I was wondering if you could help me plan it"

"Of course, I would love to help you plan a party. Where would you want to start?" Caroline asked

"I already have a few things planed out over at the house, we could go after lunch and you can tell me what you think"

They ate their lunch in silence, the longer they ate Caroline realize that her first thoughts was right something was wrong with Rebekah and she need to find out what it was. Whenever their eye would meet over the menu she would quickly look away and move her menu a little higher, she tried to make conversation but only got short and impersonal answer in return.

"What wrong?" Caroline asked in an accusing tone as she finished her tea and licked her lips

"nothing wrong Caroline" Rebekah answer sweetly putting her British accent to full effect her eyes still not meeting Caroline's

"Really than why aren't you looking at me" the blond asked with raised eyes brows "you haven't looked at me in the eye since you sat down. You asked me to lunch not the other way around if I did something wrong please tell me because I look really stupid trying to make conversation with you when you obviously want everything but" she took a deep breath pick up her bag, droop some money on the table not stood up and said "if you want me to help plan your party than make an appointment then we'll talk" she straighten her shoulders and walk out the restaurant.

An extremely mad Caroline went back to her office to find some more work to do to take her mind of thing. She couldn't believe Rebekah behavior today when they went shopping together Friday she was such great company, she really thought she had made a friend but today said otherwise. She knows she wasn't there for most of the party and left Rebekah with Stefan but it seemed as though she didn't mind since her and Stefan where having fun. Her thought where interrupted by the office phone ringing.

She walked out the room to pick up the phone when she realized what time it was _"how is it five" _she asked herself. Caroline has a habit of losing track of time when she working, she once lost 10 hours of her day because she was working and forgot to look at the time, realizing the phone was still rigging she picked it up "hello" Caroline said into the phone as she sat down on her desk her feet dangling of the side of the table.

"Hello, love" an accented voice said back to her. The blond couldn't help but smile when she put a face to the voice

"What can I do for you nick?" Caroline asked

"Well I would just like to apologize for my sister. Where all a very headstrong and temperamental family, Rebekah came back from lunch with you and told me what happened even thought Rebekah is wrong and she know it she not going to be the first one to come and apologize so I wanted to do it for her"

"Oh well that really nice of you nick and I really appreciate it but I can't accept the apology. Don't get me wrong I really appreciate it but if she wants to apologize to me she should do it herself"

"Becca hasn't had a girl friend since we where human not some that she really like and trusted, she doesn't really know what she's doing, she has four brothers and sadly she had taken some of are characteristic. Rebekah know her actions weren't the best but what do you except from a vampire every emotion is magnify. I really don't like seeing my sister like this so I would really appreciate it if you would reconsider"

"ok nick , I will do that. Have a good day" Caroline said and hangs up the phone. Caroline headed back to the room and did some more filling.

* * *

**AN/ i'm sorry for any spelling mistake and for the amount of time it took me to update btw I also went back to change a few thing in the story so if you want to you can. next half of the chapter is full of klaroline plz bare with me**

**моята любов: my love **


	6. Chapter 4 When the truth comes out part2

****OK so it been month and i havent updated it wasnt like this chapter wasnt ready i just never actually go to it and i tried my best to fix mistake but it all on spell check so if you guys see it just plz be kind. i would like to remind every1 that i am dyslexic. This basically all klaroline which is probs why it took longer to write. have a good read ****

**Chapter 4 part 2**

Tonight the drive was worse than the first, the sun was setting through the thick tree and the small dirt filled road she was driving on went straight through the forest surrounding the small dirt filled road she was driving on. The last time she came up to rebekha's family home rebekha was there.

Finally after hours of driving Caroline could the house, the house was standing tall and proud at the end of the road. It was a big beige color house with a big gate separating it from the outside world. The gate was almost as tall as the trees, the house was freshly painted and the grass perfectly cut, it looked like it was straight out of a magazine. It was possibly the nicest house Caroline had ever seen.

"State your business," a man she didn't see until now said.

"Forever," Caroline answered the man and watch as the gate open.

*flashback*

After a long day of shopping Rebekah and Caroline were sitting in Caroline's car on their way to Rebekah house. They've been driven on the same road for hours or what felt like hours. At the end of the road there was a little wooden shed, to say Caroline was shocked when she saw the little shed would be an understatement, she looked over to Rebekah and raised an eyebrow as to ask; is this where you live, Rebekah dismissed her and the questing look she gave her and got out of the car.

"State your business," a man coming outside the shed said.

"Always" Rebekah said simply.

The man nodded and looked at her then at Rebekah "who is she?" he asked Rebekah.

"A friend and ally. Give her the same courtesy as you would with me" Rebekah said. She gave the man a hard look as if to make sure the man understood that if they didn't there would be repercussions.

The man looks at her then at Rebekah and said "understand ma'am" Rebekah nodded and walked back to the car and Caroline followed suit.

Caroline sat back in the car, she turned her head to Rebekah and raised her perfectly trimmed eye brow"what was that" she asked finally.

Rebekah shrugged her off and said "we've made a lot of enemies of the year; my brother thought it would be a good idea to do this."

"And what would this be" Caroline asked.

"This is my brother's way of keeping us safe. There are 4 shed places around the house, to coming in from the east and to the west. Inside of each of those shed there's a family in when they see a car coming they get out ask a question and if they get the wrong answer their order the kill everyone in the car, no questions ask. Turn left here."

Caroline did as she was told and turn left where Rebekah told her to. They rode in silence for what felt like forever until Caroline saw it. The big black gate surrounding the house, the perfectly cut grass seating down just right in front of the house and the house she couldn't take her eye of it. Everything from the door to the bat gargoyles seating on top of the roof looking about ready to take flit screamed money and sophistication _god I would love to live here _she thought to herself. Caroline was pulled out of her thought by a knock on her window, she gave Rebekah a pointed look as if to say " _what's going on" _Rebekah just nodded in return, not knowing what to do Caroline rolled her window

the man looked at her and Rebekah curiously and said "state your claim" before Caroline could answer Rebekah said "forever" and with that the man disappear and went back to where he was once again not even giving them a second look.

*end of flashback*

When Caroline got out of the car she was greeted by a butler who she remembers hearing Rebekah call Steve. "Good afternoon miss" Steve said with a polite smile

"Hi Steve, is Rebekah home?'"

"I'm afraid not but the lord heard that you were on your way and he'll be down from his studio shortly"

For the second time yet Caroline walk through the threshold of the beautiful house. The view from inside the house was even more luxurious than the outside. The main room was at the heart of the house, there were four long hallways each leading to four different wings of the house, a grand staircase that connected the main floor to the second, paintings place all over the walls and a chandelier hanging proudly in the center of it all.

Among the painting on the wall one of them stood out to her especially, she walked toward it to get a better look at it. It was a painting of a horse standing in the middle of a field with what seem to be a creek in the distance, Caroline didn't know what drew her to the painting maybe it was the horse, she always did like horses, maybe it was the field and how beautiful it is or maybe it was the loneliness she felt looking at the painting the color used to draw the picture screamed happiness but the horse itself look so sad in alone all by itself, there was something about it that crawled under her skin and made her stomach turn to knots.

"You like it" she heard someone say behind her, she was so caught up in the painting she didn't bother to the turn around when she answered.

"No, I don't think I do"

"Why is that love"

"There's a certain loneliness about it, it's a beautiful painting but something so beautiful she shouldn't make me feel so lonely" she looked at the picture again and said "what do I know about art really" she then finally turned around and came face to face with nick.

He was wearing a loose black shirt that still holds his muscle perfectly, tight leather pants that fit him perfectly. "I think you have a valid point their love"

"What? That I don't know anything about art" Caroline asked jokingly

"No, not that, there's something so lonely about it isn't there. You want to focus on the scenery and the color but the more you look at it you can help yourself but feel lonely" he answered truthfully. He was looking at her so intensely that she couldn't help but squirm under it, after a long and somewhat comfortable silence he said "I'm happy you could come Caroline"

"After talking to you I realized I didn't want to stop being friend with her just because she was having a bad day" Caroline answered politely  
"I have a plan on how we can get Rebekah to not just apologize to you but tell her what was bothering her so much" nick said with a mischievous look on his face  
Caroline couldn't help but smile at that "what did you have in mind?"

Nick smirked at her and said "my sister hate when people take things away from her and this party is something that if she didn't get to plan would royally piss her off" he took a step forward and said "come now, love"

"Is that the plan? To piss her off" Caroline asked as she walked beside him up the stair

"Well first were going to break into her room" he turned to look at her and said "how does that sound want to commit a little crime with me?"

Caroline laughed and said "how is breaking into Rebekah room a crime?"

He smiled back at her and said "believe it or not it's a crime punishable by death. I remember her killing one of the maid once just because she dared to enter in her room without permission"

"Seriously?" she asked and nick nodded and burst out into a fit of laughter, she laugh so hard that her eyes blurred with tear and she double over in laughter. Without realizing nick stopped walking and just looked at her as she laughed, when she realize his eye were on her she quickly stop and went back to walking up the stair. They both fell into an uncomfortable silence and until nick broke it and said

"Now there for wings in the house, one for each of my sibling and one for the workers. Rebekah and I share a wing sense were the only one always staying here. Now what we're going to do is we're going to say that I called you to help us plan the party and that I thought it would be a good Idea to take what she already started working on as a reference, that is what I'll do.

Now what you'll do is you'll take everything she planed and started making changes obviously when she get back she'll see all these changes and she'll have no choice but to work with you again and guys could go back to being friend and her to being happy"

"You have a lot of confidence in this plan don't you?"Caroline asked. Nick opens the door to Rebekah room

"Well I know my sister" he assured her then walk inside of the room.

* * *

"Seriously" Caroline exclaimed not believing what she was hearing "I refuse to believe you fought in the French revolution"

"Why is that love" Klaus asked with a serious look on his face

Caroline opens her mouth then closes, she struggled to find the right words to say all the sudden. After nick got the preparation from Rebekah's he took her on a tour of the house. He showed her the rest of the wing and took her for a walk outside in the garden. They've talked for what seem like hours and Caroline has never been so comfortable. She usually so reserved toward new people specially new vampires but with nick she can't help herself but feel like she can trust him she's never felt that with any one that isn't family.

The pleading look on his face reminded her that he was waiting for an answer. Caroline sigh and said "I guess you don't seem like the type of guy who would want to go to war for a cause that won't benefit them. You seem more like the; what can I get, type of guy. Then again I don't know you that well so..." Her voice drifted away into silence once more.

She saw the smirk on his face grow until he said "no you're pretty right, I did do it for selfish reasons. A battle field is like Christmas for a vampire, all the blood you can consume, never having to worry about getting caught. It was a great period in history for vampires" Klaus the mischievous smirk on his face not once despairing. "What's about you? What one of your greatest adventure?"

"Well there was this one time in Mexico…" Caroline sentence was interrupted by a sudden scream

"BROTHER" Caroline hears Rebekah scream from downstairs.

"BROTHER!" Caroline heard again this time the scream was getting closer. She turns to give nick a look as if saying _"aren't you going to answer that" _nick just shook his head in response before standing up.

He walked over to the stair and looked over the balcony "STOP SCREAMING REBEKAH!" he screamed back at her. It was more of a growl than a scream but it still got the point across pretty well, gaining back his usual calm composure he walked back to the chair across from Caroline and wink at her.

They had previously agreed that the moment they hear Rebekah they would start their plan. They stayed quiet until Rebekah heels could be heard hitting the wooden stairs. "Brother I have the best news" Rebekah said happily. She got to the top of the stair and as soon as she saw Caroline seating on the couch the smile vanish from her face immediately "what is she doing here" she asked voice full of annoyance.

Caroline waved at her with a smug smile on her face and say "oh hi Rebekah. Your brother called and invited me over to help plan a party"

For a long while nothing happened, the atmosphere between the blonds was thick. Rebekah stared at her with fury in her eye, looking at Caroline like a predator looking at their prey, the complete opposite of how Caroline was looking at her. Caroline was using all her innocent to her advantage, she pretended like she didn't notice the clearly menacing look in Rebekah eye and smile at her event brighter than before, with that she started the second part of their plan. Like nick predicted the smile only annoyed her more, she broke the eye contact to look at Rebekah planning book seating on her lap and brought it closer to her chess.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT" Rebekah screamed at her. Rebekah face was as red as a tomato her were full of hurt and betrayal

"Nick gave it to me" Caroline said sweetly. Rebekah eyes quickly went to her brother's looking for an answer, he just shrugged at her

Rebekah turn to face her again "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH THAT" she yelled the veins coming out under her eye, she turned to her brother again "you had no right to give her that" she said her voice softer this time as the anger dissipated from her body and she returned to normal her vampire features going to back into place.

"Because I messed up Caroline. I betrayed your trust and I didn't something I really shouldn't have"

"What are you talking about?"

"I necked Stefan and obviously there's something going on between you two. He totally lost it when he saw you and my brother together"

"WHAT! There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Stefan"

"Level with me here, if there was something on between you and Stefan would you tell me?"

"Of course I would Rebekah it isn't even a question, I would tell you if I carried a torch for Stefan but I don't Rebekah. He's like a brother to me, Stefan and Katherine where together for a while a few centuries ago but I never thought of Stefan that way and I would never do that to Katherine" Rebekah made a face at that which cause Caroline to quickly add "I know she wouldn't stop me from being with him if that's what I wanted. Do YOU want to be with Stefan?"

"NO" Rebekah exclaimed shaking her head.

Caroline smiled to herself not once believing Rebekah answer "are we ok now because I would really like to plan this party with you" Caroline said as she handed her the book

Rebekah took the book from her and said "yeah we are. What did you think of my ideas?"

Caroline lowered her head and gave a soft smile and said "I didn't actually open your book. I didn't want to invade your privacy"

"Oh… I'm really sorry, for my behavior at the restaurant in for yelling at you"

"Wow. Thank you Rebekah." Caroline said trying to get the shocked look on her face to disappear

"Why do you look so surprised" Rebekah questioned

"I just never imagine you would actually apologize anyways we should start planning"

* * *

Klaus has spent hours in his studio staring at a blank canvas with nothing to paint he was starting to become very frustrated so when his sister came home today after her lunch with Caroline anger radiating from her he decided to put all his effort on Rebekah and helping her and nothing else. Once he of wind of Caroline passing the first road block he realize his day took a turn for the better. Talking with Caroline again had been a hell of a time, the conversation flowed easily, she wasn't afraid of saying what she was thinking, she was bright energetic and most of all she head this certain glow and innocent about her that you wouldn't expect a vampire to have.

He stayed in the room long enough to see if she would need him but she stood her ground tall and proud. In all his life he'd never seen someone take Rebekah head on like she did it was, he was even more surprised to see her win. After he made sure there wasn't any risk of someone dying he slipped out of the room and when back to the studio.

He sat down in his chair and picked up his sketchbook and stared to draw.

"Lord Mikealson" he heard a small voice said "diner is ready."

He nodded in response and turn back to look at his drawing, it was Caroline standing in the garden the floors all around her. it looks like his muse is back.

Klaus walked into the dining room with his usual swagger trying to not look are feel affected but this sudden feeling. He was the first to arrive at and took his place at the head of the table. The dinning room was grand. A large table stat in the middle of the table with enough chair for four people but could seat fourteen people easily, there where three large floor to ceiling window that face the garden, the walls of the dining room was full of his paintings. Like the rest of the house the dining room was something to behold and completely extravagant.

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard a chair being pulled he raised his head and was saw Caroline taking the seat at his left, she smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his face.

Dinner with his sister and Caroline was quiet pleasant it been a while since he's seen his sister look so genuinely happy while talking to Caroline granted most of the thing they talked about maybe him wanna ripe his ear off but he still sat at the table with them pretending to listen to the conversation commentating here and there so he would seem interested. He had a lot of practice in that department thank to his sister and that he is her favorite brother.

After dinner he found Caroline standing in front of one of his favorite painting in the dinning room. It was a painting he did when he first when the Moscow, he had been so fascinated by the scenery, the landscape and the overall beauty of the city that he climbed on the top of the st basil's cathedral and draw all he could see for miles. Later he had change the drawing to a painting and added color it was truly one of his favorite landscape painting.

"all of this painting were done by the same person since i came inside this house I have racked my brain trying to see if I know the person who painted these," she sigh heavily and turned back to look at him "do you know who it is? I mean you must know right his painting are all over your house"

"Actually I did them," he said and with that he finally moved out of the his spot by the door and walked closer to her. "I did all of them"

"oh really" Caroline answered her voice full of disbelief

He gasp jokingly and said "you don't believe me? well i guess im just going to have to show you then"

"show me what?" the blond asked

"I'm going to show you where the magic happens of course" he said and started to walk toward the stair case leading to his studio. "coming darling" he ask turning back to the girl that she still had a look of disbelief on her face.

walking into his studio he gave a quick once over in the room to make sure everything was where they were supposed to be. after making sure everything was ok he open the light and watch as Caroline eyes took everything in. She look so pleasantly surprise, she had a small shy smile spreading across his face and he couldn't help but think about how much fun he will have drawing this moment.

"you know my best friend an artist too, she take pictures." "she say it just away to pass the time you but I don't believe her i think she secretly love's it and she doesn't love much. Her pictures are beautiful but this, this is something else nick."

she finally take her eyes away from the painting she was admiring to make eyes contact with him and say "this is beautiful." "what does the 'K.M' stand for?" she added

"Klaus Mikaelson my brother insist I sign my name at the bottom of every piece it kinda silly.."

"Wait!" she exclaimed "did you just Klaus Mikaelson? I thought your name was Nick" she asked frantically the calmness living her face

" only my family calls me Nick anymore i prefer to go by Klaus only my brother Elijah still calls me Nicklaus"

"So your Nicklaus Mikaelson, as in original hybrid Nicklaus Mikaelson and Rebekha, Elijah and Kol are your sibling also know as the original family?" she asked as she slowly backed away from him.

"Yes Caroline, darling I thought you knew" he said perplex by her reacting and her fear of him.

"I-I-I have to go now. Yes that what i need to do"

She ran down the stair in such a burl that if he wasn't a vampire he would have not been able to see. Caroline car started up and took of and high-speed leaving him looking at the head light in disbelieve. He had no idea what just happened but he sure as hell was going to find out

* * *

**i hope it didnt suck. i'll try and get the other chapter up faster anyways next chapter. is basically katholine friendship in all it glory, a little kalijah and a more stefan. **

**PLZ review. Have yourself a good day **


	7. Not a chapter

****So this is not a chapter but I'm currently writing the new one and I was just wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta for this story. the chapters would be up a lot faster if I didn't have to worry about that. I'm quiet aware of all the spelling mistake in this story and I try to fix them all but obviously I can't so if anyone of you want to please message me ****


	8. Chapter 5:when the truth comes out 3

When Katherine first met Stefan, she was immediately attracted to him; not just for his perfectly sculpted body or smooth hair, but for his innocence. In fact, he reminded her of who she used to be and she wanted nothing more than to protect him and that innocence at all cost. She hoped someone else could do it, but ironically, she fell for him. Katherine had been so happy, but she wasn't able to protect him. For centuries she convinced herself she didn't deserve to be happy. Doing so, she did the best she could to kill the naïve and weak peasant she was before becoming a powerful vampire.

Now here she is sliding around in the car seat uncomfortably, moving her hair from her face so she could get a better look of the man she tried so hard to forget. Before this week, whenever she thought of Elijah, it was always bittersweet. She would remember how much she loved him, how much he had loved her, sadly, how much she missed him. But most of all, she would always remember the look on his face when he killed her.

For so long Katherine had hated herself for still loving Elijah but now she looks at him and can't help but feel the utmost happiness flow through her. She lifted her hand and ran her fingertips caress her arm caressing it lightly.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," Katherine said softly, resting her cheek on his right shoulder. "I know for a fact you will love Caroline. She always keeps an optimistic point of view, even when going through the toughest times. Honestly I don't know what I would have done without her." Her eyes gently saddened at the thought of Caroline not being there for her.

"You mustn't think those kinds of thoughts, Katerina," Elijah didn't want her to be upset, so he moved his hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly, as if it were a fragile china piece. Katherine took her head off his shoulder, brought his hand to her lips and gave his fingertips gentle kisses.

"Stefan and you will get along so well; you both have got that incredible diplomat commodity going for you," Katherine said, suddenly looking a bit troubled. "I can never forget the night he turned, I never forgave myself for it."

"Why is that?" Elijah turns his head towards her to see sorrow in her eyes.

"In 1864, I stopped in this little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. I met a man there; Stefan Salvatore. He was only 17 but highly mature for his young age. We began a secret relationship for weeks but the town began to suspect that multiple vampires were taking refuge in the town. Stefan knew what I was and did everything he could to protect me. He..." Katherine paused for a moment. "He died, trying to save me from being burned at the stake. Shot down by his own Father."

"Gods, Katerina," Elijah said, letting out a big sigh. "You cannot possibly blame yourself for that. He had the option to not feed but he chose to become a vampire. This man, Stefan, you're convinced I will like him, am I wrong?" He asked, turning to look at her face and watched as she nodded her head in agreement. Elijah turned back to the road, continuing, "Well how could I get along with somebody that would blame you for such a thing? It's not as if you forced him to drink blood and complete his transition. You can't hold the wait of the world on your shoulder, Katerina."

No longer felling ashamed, Katherine went on to tell Elijah stories of all of her escapades, with and without Caroline and Stefan. Every once in a while he would interrupt her to ask question or just squeeze her hand in encouragement. Katherine wondered if maybe this is what it like to be completely happy.

* * *

Caroline just took off in a blur.

She knows it's not good to run from her problems but hell, she didn't know how to react! She's been fraternizing with Niklaus Mikaelson; the original vampire-werewolf hybrid who's been hunting Katherine down for centuries, trying to kill her.

He seems nothing like what Katherine told her! Dammit, Caroline. You always pick the bad ones, huh? She scolded herself in hate.

Caroline finally stopped in the middle of the woods, a few miles away from the Mikaelson Mansion, hoping she wasn't followed by Klaus, even though she knew that she was. Niklaus Mikaelson was much older and faster than Caroline, getting there only a few short seconds after her.

"Caroline," his voice was taut with worry. "Caroline, darling, I thought you knew." He took a few steps closer to her, stopping when she took a step away from him, this makes him grimace in some pain.

"Are you playing with me?" Is all she said, not meeting his deep eyes.

"What makes you-"

"Answer the question." Caroline interrupted, this time meeting his blue eyes.

"No. I'm not playing with you," he answers truthfully. "I'm not amusing myself with your feelings, or lying to you, just tell me why you're so afraid of me." He took a few steps towards Caroline.

Caroline doesn't know what to do. Katherine told her what he did to her family, how cruel he is, that he's been hunting her down every since she escaped from him. She can't tell Klaus that Katherine told her! He would use Caroline to get to Katherine and she didn't want to take that risk. She can't just trust him after a short time of knowing him. She knows how he acts, his short temper. Caroline can't just forget everything Katherine told her just because she's developed some feelings for him. Caroline takes a hesitant step back.

"I've heard stories of the original family. How they toy with people, treat them like playthings that they can control. I know you can compel other vampires. Hell, you've probably already compelled me by n-"

"I have not." Klaus was infuriated that she would even think that low of him. He doesn't want Caroline to leave him. They've bonded so beautifully, he actually started to care for the girl. Klaus hasn't felt this way about anyone in centuries aside from his siblings. "Caroline. This is getting out of hand, just listen to me and stop this rubbish, now." He said sternly, moving to grab her hand to make her see reason. She can't treat him like this just for being an original. Yes, he may have killed people, but what vampire hasn't?

Caroline hates herself for trusting Klaus, let alone having feelings for the man! Man? No. ORIGINAL WEREWOLF-VAMPIRE HYBRID! What's she going to do? How will she escape this man? Werewolf bites can kill vampires! Quite painfully, too!

"Get away from me!" Caroline's eyes are full of fear as she jerks away from him. "You will just use for your own pleasure and need no matter what I do just like Wil-" Caroline stopped herself from saying anymore, not wanting to go back to that horrifying memory. She composed herself and continued. "Because I know that nothing will ever get in the way of what the infamous

Klaus Mikaelson wishes. No matter if it's his enemy or friend! He will do anything for power and control over every last one of-"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus's eyes turned a deep yellow as his pupils dilated to straight black. Veins pop under his eyelids and his voice is strident with fury. "You have no right to say that to me!" Klaus was showing his most frightening side, the side he only shows to his enemies, until now.

'He's a monster, Caroline. When you see him or hear of him in the same country or state as you, you run.' Katherine's words echo in Caroline's head and she immediately takes off towards her apartment to warn Stefan about Rebekah and Klaus, hearing Klaus's roar of anger far behind her.


End file.
